Of Stars and Flames
by OtakuChef
Summary: A collection of NaLu one-shots from various writing prompts for Fairy Tail. / Chapter 6: It Works on Him - Happy asks Natsu why he keeps on trying the Sexy Lucy Strategy against their enemies which led to Natsu discovering something new about himself.
1. Tummy Ache

**A/N: **This chapter was written for the Kid Fic meme in tumblr. The prompt is _"Ooh…someone's got a tummy ache."  
_

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called out from the kitchen. "Natsu!"

"Lucy?" Natsu peeked from the door post. He was surprised to see his wife's irritated face. Seeing her angry still scares him out of his wits even if they have been married for years. _"What did I do this time?" _he asked himself

"Natsu Dragneel, how many times do I have to tell you? You are not to eat the WHOLE CAKE!" She slammed a plate full of cake crumbs on the kitchen counter.

Natsu flinched at the loud sound. "What? I did not eat it!" He vigorously shook his head, denying his wife's accusation.

She put her hands on her hips. "Really? If it's not you, who?" She glared at her husband.

"Mama? Papa?" a small voice called.

Natsu turned around to see his son, little hands on his stomach. Stray chocolate icing covered his mouth and there were cake crumbs stuck on his shirt. He looked like he was in pain.

Natsu crouched down, motioning for his 5 year old son to come closer. "What's wrong, Jun?" he asked.  
He heard Lucy sigh softly, putting the cake platter away. He looked up to see Lucy smile at him apologetically. He grinned back, instantly forgiving his wife for accusing him.

""Ooh…someone's got a tummy ache." Lucy chuckled.  
"Mmmm." Jun nodded. "It hurts, Mama, Papa." His voice was weak. Tears started to pool around his eyes.

Natsu scooped up his son and seated him on the counter. "Where? Show me."

Jun lifted his shirt and pointed at his tummy to show his father where it hurts.  
Natsu heated his palm and rubbed Jun's stomach. "Feeling better, Jun?" he asked softly.

"Yeah!" Jun smiled brightly. A loud belch came out after, creating a small fire for an instant.

"Whoa there, little dragon." Natsu laughed, putting back Jun's shirt. He scooped up his son again and spun around in circles. Jun giggled loudly, enjoying the little ride.  
Lucy snickered behind Natsu. "He's your son, alright."

"Hey Jun, next time you eat cake, share some with me alright?" Natsu whispered loudly.

"Okay Papa!"

"Natsu!" Lucy hit him on the shoulder. "You're supposed to tell him not to eat a whole cake or he'll get sick again." She reprimanded.

"But he's a growing boy! He's bound to get hungry all the time!" Natsu answered.  
"Yeah, Jun is a g-growing boy!" He looked up at his mother.

Lucy sighed in defeat. She'll never win against these two kids.

* * *

**A/N: Jun **is Natsu and Lucy's first son. His name comes from the combination of Jude and Natsu. (Ju + N) Lucy jokes that it's actually from "Junior"since Jun is a spitting image of his father and inherited his father's rowdy personality.

Feel free to leave a review. Also, if you have a request or a writing prompt that you would want me to try, you can PM me. I'll see if I can accommodate it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Shadowhunters and Runes

**A/N: **A AU set in the world of Cassandra Clare's The Mortal Instruments world. Natsu and Lucy are shadowhunters of the Magnolia Institute. Based on phantombones' Shadowhunter AU art on tumblr.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy halted in front of Natsu's room when Makarov called their attention.

"Get in your gear. There's a young werewolf in the plaza." Makarov Dreyar, head of the Magnolia Institute announced. "It's not a member of a pack yet. We need to go before it causes more trouble."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Alright, time to kick some Downworlder butt!" he said excitedly.

"No need to get so loud, Natsu." Lucy complained. "I know you love to fight but tone it down a little, will you?"

Makarov sighed a little. Natsu and Lucy are the only available Nephilim in the Institute at the moment. Erza and Gray are currently in Idris for a special summon from the Clave. He just hopes nothing worse happens. Most of the times Natsu goes out for a mission, he comes back bringing more trouble. It's only until Lucy joined in the Institute and became Natsu's partner that the boy mellowed.

"We'll go out in 10 minutes. Hurry up with your gears and Marks." The old man turned and headed to the front door. "I'll wait for you outside."

Natsu waited until the door shut. He faced Lucy with a lop-sided grin, "Will you help me with my Marks?"

"Of course." Lucy answered. "Help me with mine too."

"No problem."

Natsu opened the door to his room. Lucy quickly followed him inside. He reached for his stele on his bedside table and handed it to Lucy. He turned around and slowly lifted his shirt so Lucy can mark him.

Lucy's throat suddenly got dry at the sight. No matter how many times they do this, watching him undress still left her a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully he was not facing her or he'll definitely tease her for blushing. She swallowed and gripped the stele hard.

"Can we sit down?" she asked.

Natsu plopped on the floor quickly. He rested his arms on his knees and slightly curved his back.

"I meant on the bed. Never mind." She kneeled behind him and adjusted to find a comfortable position to work. She looked at him again. She almost swooned at Natsu's hard, toned muscles when he moved to flex his back a little.

Slightly shaking fingers touched Natsu's back.

Her pulse quickened as she felt Natsu's hot skin on her fingertips. One of the mysteries of Natsu is that his body always feels hot. It's like Natsu has a constant fever. Whenever they talk about it, he just shrugs and say "I guess I'm just hot like that."

Natsu inhaled sharply, surprised by the prick of the stele against his skin. He soon relaxed as Lucy started to work on his skin.

She started working on the Agility rune, one of Natsu's favorite marks. Her hand wrote fluidly, experience guiding her hand. She worked with the same flair for the other marks.

"Wait." Natsu said, breaking the silence. He shifted and turned around to face Lucy. "Put some marks on my chest too."

He captured her hand holding the stele and positioned it above the light scar of the Strength rune. Lucy blushed at the unexpected contact and looked away to hide her burning cheeks. "You could do them yourself, you know."

"Nah, I'd rather you do them. I like it that way." Natsu grinned at her, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"We're not _parabatai. _There's no difference when I mark you and when you mark yourself." Lucy grumbled.

"There is." He insisted_. "And thankfully we're not parabatai." _He added in his mind.

Lucy shook her head, giving up on arguing with Natsu. "Whatever you say."

"Thanks." He grinned again.

Lucy resumed her task and drew the Strength rune. It took a lot of concentration to keep her mind from getting distracted with Natsu's enticing body in front of her. _"Keep yourself together, Lucy!" _she reminded herself. She traced the other marks on his skin, her fingers brushing on the Natsu's skin.

"There. I'm finished." Lucy announced. "My turn."

Lucy handed the stele back to Natsu. She turned around and sat in a way similar to Natsu when they started.

She lifted the back of her blouse, exposing her bare back to the cold air. She might have heard Natsu inhale sharply behind her. She did not fully undress like Natsu did. Just exposed the skin where she would be marked.

She was pleasantly surprised by the warmth that came with Natsu's fingertips. It was not burning hot, but it did make her feel like her skin is on fire. The prick of the stele startled her, and then she felt his smooth strokes, dipping and varying in pressure for each mark. She would unconsciously hold her breath once he starts on a new mark until he finished and moved on to the next.

He has this habit of touching his handiwork once in a while. She could feel him skimming her skin over the fresh marks he made. She'd be lying if she says she does not enjoy the feeling.

She gasped when Natsu suddenly embraced her, his toned arms sliding down her own. He rested his head on her back, his breath tickling her skin.

"I give up. You just smell sooo nice." He murmured on her skin then inhaled deeply.

"Natsu." She whined. "Stop it. Finish my marks."

"I'm done. The marks you had last night for that quick mission are still here." He slowly wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and kissed her on the nape.

Blood rushed from Lucy's head up to her chest. She groaned as Natsu's lips travelled from her nape to the side of her neck and left an open-mouthed kiss. "Natsu." She whispered again. "We don't have time for this." She rolled her shoulder a little as a protest.

Natsu sighed. "Fine." He moved away from her neck and planted a quick kiss on her nape again. He pulled down her blouse to her back and patted her back.

Lucy slowly turned around to face him, desperately trying to hide her flush under her fringes.

"Thanks Natsu."

Natsu chuckled and pulled her close. "Come here." He wrapped his body around hers, confining her in his arms.

He touched his forehead against her and looked at her straight in the eye. She marveled at how beautiful his brown eyes are with long lashes that did not seem fair to be in a man. His eyes were smiling at her, both showing mischief and longing.

He moved closer, touching his nose with hers then finally, kissed her full in the lips.

It started as a light kiss. He was waiting for her reaction. When she kissed back, a soft groan escaped his lips as she wrapped her hands around his nape. Meanwhile, his hands rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

She was not sure how they got so intimate with each other recently. All she can recall was that they were out in a mission to exterminate a rogue demon in the Magnolia Train Station one day. The fight had been rough, both of them full of scrapes and scratches. When they finally managed to slay it, they were both tired with worry for each other. Lucy ran towards Natsu and hugged him tight. A few moments passed then suddenly he was kissing her. It may have been a spur of the moment, emotions unchecked, causing both of them to act impulsively.

Thankfully, things never got awkward between them after it happened. If nothing, Natsu got treated her better after their first kiss. He was always near her, never letting her out of his sight. He protested every time Lucy goes out alone and insisted that he'd go with her. The first kiss led to more stolen kisses, more shy touches and hugs. And now, here they are in Natsu's room, kissing again.

Lucy pulled away quickly, panting as she filled her lungs with air. "We have to get in gear. Makarov's waiting for us." She rested her hand on his shoulder, putting a small distance in between them.

"Okay." Natsu's voice was a little gruff. He pulled away from her and stood up. He offered his hand to Lucy.

Lucy accepted the extended hand and felt herself being pulled to stand.  
She couldn't help blush again as she felt his lips on the back of her hand. It was where her Equilibrium rune was placed.

She pulled back her hand. "Let's meet in the hallway. I'll get my gear."

"Sure." Natsu smiled at her as she left the room. 

* * *

**A/N: **You can check out the beautiful artwork this one-shot was based from on phantombones' tumblr account ( .com). It was fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well.


	3. Magnolia Land

**A/N:** This was written for another writing prompt from tumblr. The prompt is _"NaLu, __Amusement park, elation, map."_ I really tried to keep this short but alas, Natsu and Lucy on an amusement park makes your imagination run wild. Enjoy reading!

* * *

"_Thank God for Wendy and Troia. Really, God bless that kid." _Natsu thought to himself as he came down from Magnolia Land's Teacup ride. He extended his hand to Lucy to help her get down the stairs.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled at him brightly. Her face was still flushed from laughing so hard from their previous ride.

Natsu grinned at her, satisfied to see her enjoying herself. "Awesome right?"

Lucy nodded happily then read the map they got upon entry in the amusement park. "Let's try this next!" She showed him the Roller coaster, excitement making her eyes sparkle.

"_Again, thank you Wendy." _Natsu thought.

This trip is really worth it if she's smiling at him like that. He was originally opposed to the idea of going to Magnolia Land. Part of the reward from their last mission was the two complimentary tickets to Magnolia's newest amusement park. Lucy did not want to waste those tickets since they were really expensive so she insisted that they go. She also suggested to have Wendy cast Troia on him so they can enjoy the rides as much as they want.

"I thought we're gonna have the roller coaster last?" He asked Lucy.

"This guide said to take the thrill rides first and then the slow ones." Lucy replied. "We're taking the Ferris Wheel last."

"Aye sir!" Natsu changed his pitch, trying to imitate Happy's voice.

Lucy laughed again at his poor imitation. "By the way, why isn't Happy with us today?" Lucy inquired.

"He said he's tired of third-wheeling for us so he's staying with Wendy and Carla today." Natsu answered, not really understanding what Happy said.

"Th-Third-wheeling?" Lucy stuttered, a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

Natsu nodded. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

Lucy shrugged nervously. "I don't know! Hahaha!" Her pink cheeks got redder. She hid her flaming face behind the map and pretended to read it again.

"You're acting weird again, Lucy." Natsu remarked, coming closer to Lucy. "And your face is still red."

Lucy's face just got redder at Natsu's words. "Let's just go to the roller coaster!" Lucy exclaimed, as Natsu steps closer. She grabbed his hand and started to run to the roller coaster.

* * *

"Man, I wish Troia's effect would last longer." He had his arms crossed behind his head, stretching his back while seated. They were sitting on a bench near the Roller Coaster's queue.

"You realize you're missing a lot with that motion-sickness, huh?" Lucy looked up from the map. They were resting right after the roller coaster ride. They were both screaming their lungs out during the ride and she couldn't believe how much of a screamer Natsu was. Her eyes were spinning and she felt disoriented after the ride but the dragon slayer was just whooping and laughing, clearly showing he enjoyed the ride.

Natsu nodded at her. "You people have it good. Normally I'd get sick just by looking at a moving ride." He pouted, his face cradled on his hand. "If only Troia can last forever I won't have to deal with my motion-sickness. It sucks."

"That's why we have to make the best out of this trip." Lucy folded her map and slipped it inside her bag. "Let's have one last ride before the day ends." The night was coming. She could see the beautiful streaks of pinks and oranges on the twilight sky. She grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him along as she stood up.

They walked together to the Ferris Wheel. Natsu noticed that Lucy never let go of his hand as they strolled in Magnolia Land, not that he was complaining. Her hand felt good, making him wish that she'd never stop holding his hand.

A vendor came up to them, carrying Magnolia Land's signature hats. "Would like some Magnolia Hats, sir?" The man asked Natsu. "I give discounts to young couples!"

"Couple?" Lucy was embarrassed. _"Do we look like a couple?"_ she asked herself. Then she noticed that she was still holding Natsu's hand even if they had stopped walking.

Natsu had to stifle whine when Lucy let go of his hand. He felt himself blush as she saw Lucy's reaction to the vendor. Her cheeks were pink again.

"We're not a couple!" Lucy denied strongly, shaking her head at the man.

"Really?" asked the man. "That's a shame! You look good together!" The man laughed heartily. He pulled out two hats from his stocks and put it on Lucy and another on Natsu. "I'll still give you youngsters a discount!"

"Really old man? We'll get them!" He laughed heartily at the vendor. He handed their payment and the man pulled Natsu's hand to whisper, "Son, if I were you I won't let that pretty friend of yours out of my sight. She might get snatched away if you don't act fast." The old man ended his advice with a knowing wink. He left Natsu and Lucy laughing out loud, very amused with Natsu's flustered face.

To say that Natsu was blushing was an understatement. He was redder than a ripe tomato. He tugged his newly-bought hat, pulling it until it reached his eyes. Stupid old man.

Lucy's cheeks were a perfect match with Natsu's. She heard what the man told Natsu. _"Do we really look like a couple on a date right now?" _she asked herself. She glanced at her partner and sighed. They may not look like a couple before but right now, with their matching hats and blushes, they really look like a couple on a date. Her thoughts were interrupted when the line ahead started to move.

"Next please!" She heard the Ferris wheel staff call out. The line started to move again. They were almost near the end of the queue.

"Let's go Lucy!" Natsu tugged her hand. "It's gonna be great for sure!"

He grinned at her which gave a calming effect on her nerves. There's no point in worrying if they looked like a couple to others right now. What's important is that her best friend is enjoying himself riding a moving vehicle probably for the first time in his life.

"I know, I know." She said with a laugh. "You don't need to rush so much. We're almost there."

It was already dark when their turn came. Sparkling lights illuminated the whole park, giving it romantic feel. The sparkling lights and dancing shadows fell on Natsu. It made his face softer and warm. Not that she was secretly staring at him. No.

"Welcome to the Ferris Wheel!" The staff greeted and opened the door of the car. "This way please."

Natsu was practically jumping in excitement, grinning at her from ear to ear. He got in first and assisted Lucy as she followed him inside.

"Enjoy the ride!" The staff said as he locked their door.

"Lucy, it swings! Look!" Their car moved and wobbled as he moved around the car.

"Natsu, sit down!" Lucy complained. "We're gonna get dizzy!"

"Nah, Troia's still working on me." He smiled wickedly as he moved the car again.

Lucy groaned. He was getting playful again, like what happened in the Teacup ride. "Natsu, please stop. Let's not end this trip with trouble, okay?"

Natsu sighed. "Okay." The car finally stopped moving after a few moments.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks."

They both got quiet then. He could hear the humming of the Ferris wheel's motor from below. He could hear her breathing, in and out, slowly. Then a loud boom echoed from outside.

"Oh." He heard her say softly. She was looking outside the window behind him. He turned his head and followed where she was looking and saw lights bloom in the sky. Fireworks.

"Whoa." He said.  
Lucy nodded. "It's beautiful." She said softly, as if talking loudly would lessen the beauty of it.

"_You're more beautiful, Lucy."_ He thought. He watched the sky light up again. _"I wish I could tell that to you." _ He smiled to himself. He can fight bad guys any day but he can't even tell his best friend she's beautiful. Go figure. "My flames are cooler though." He tells her.

Lucy chuckled at his words. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." They looked outside again and witnessed as multi-colored fireworks illuminated the night sky.

Lucy stood up from her seat and transferred beside him to take a better look at the fireworks. Their car tilted at the sudden imbalance. He was quick to hold her close. "Look who's swinging the car now."

"Sorry." She whispered, blushing at their sudden closeness. His face was so close, she could feel his breath on her skin. She could see his dark lashes and the slight creases around his eyes when he smiled at her.

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She was so close to him. She was all he could smell inside their cramped space. Her scent filled every corner of their car. "Lucy." He whispered.

The sound of the next set of fireworks was drowned by the loud pounding of her heart. Natsu was slowly crossing the space between them. She curled her hands on his shirt, clinging onto them. Then she felt his lips on hers, light as a feather. It made her light-headed, her brain currently focusing solely on her lips. She closed her eyes as she felt Natsu's lips push against hers.

She stayed trapped in his embrace, happiness filling every inch of her. How long has she been daydreaming of Natsu kissing her like this? Of feeling his lips on hers, his hand caressing her cheeks?

Natsu slowly pulled away, breathless from the intense feelings rushing through him. He never planned to kiss Lucy during this trip but he was glad he did it. Her lips were sweet as berries and filled him with warmth akin to eating fire. He looked at Lucy, her lips curling into a smile for him.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked softly. She brought her hand to his face and slowly traced the outline of his lips with her fingers. She gasped when he kissed her fingertips.

"I kissed you, dummy." He answered.

"I know." She sighed contentedly. "Why?"

"Because," he replied as he kissed her forehead, "you're beautiful." Another kiss on her nose.  
"Because I like you."

Lucy shivered under his kisses. She was getting breathless each time his lips touches her skin. She looked up to him and their eyes met. His eyes were as intense and expressive as always. He looked at her like he could see through her soul.

"I like you too, Natsu." She whispered.

His lips found hers again and everything around them vanished. Nothing else mattered in that moment except the feeling of their lips against each other. Elation filled Natsu for every kiss that Lucy returned. Why did he just kiss her now? How did he survive without these sweet lips?

They felt their ride stop and heard the door open. He heard a startled gasp from one of the attendants but he paid no care. All he wanted now was to continue kissing Lucy, to wrap his body around her and never let go. It seemed that Lucy was thinking of the same thing as she did not pull away from him.

He had to stifle a laugh when he heard the door closing again and their car started to move again. He may have heard the attendants say "Enjoy the ride!".

_"Again, thank God for Troia and Wendy." _He thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Was it too fluffy in the end? I couldn't help it. LOL. Again, if you have any writing prompts or requests you want me to write, feel free to PM me. So far most of the requests I got were for NaLu but I'm open to other pairings, but no Yaoi or Yuri pairs though. Thanks for reading!


	4. Nightmares

**Title: **Nightmares

**A/N: **Inspired by Ep190 and Ch324 of the manga. I just thought that Happy really got hurt when F!Lucy died. I really wanted to give him a hug.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima-sensei does.

* * *

Natsu woke up to the sound of soft sobbing. The sound came from the hammock next to his, breaking the night's silence. His friend moved restlessly, head turning left and right. Natsu can see the tears on his fur. This was the third night for the week already. He got down from his bed and proceeded to wake Happy.

"Lucy." Happy mumbled in between his sobs. "Don't die."

Natsu sighed. He had those nightmares too. It kept him awake at night, frustration and guilt gnawing at his heart every time he wakes up from them.

"Happy." Natsu called out. He tapped on the Exceed's shoulder and slightly shook him. "Happy, wake up." He called out again.

Happy slowly opened his eyes, tears still pooling around them. "Natsu?"

Natsu nodded, offering a small smile. "Yeah, it's me buddy. You okay now?"

The blue Exceed started crying again as soon as Natsu finished asking. "Lu-Lucy, she died again." He managed to say in between his hiccups and sobs. "Natsu, Lucy died again in my dream."

Natsu lifted Happy's small body and embraced him. "That was just a dream. Lucy is still alive." He ran his hand on Happy's back, hoping to comfort his little friend.

"But, I saw it again Natsu." Happy said, his face buried on Natsu's chest. "Future Rogue was there too. He kept on saying that Lucy has to die."

"Sssshh." Natsu cooed. "I whooped that guy's butt, remember?"

Happy nodded on his shirt, his small frame still rocking with sobs. "Lucy is alive right, Natsu?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, she is." Natsu answered. "So please, stop crying now. You need rest."

Happy looked up to him with weary eyes. "Aye." He smiled weakly at him as he wiped his tear-streaked fur with his paw. "Thank you."

Natsu walked back to Happy's hammock and tucked him in. "Good night Happy." He smiled genuinely. He was glad that his best friend had finally calmed down

"Good night, Natsu."

Natsu climbed back on his hammock, shifting in a comfortable position. He waited until he can hear Happy's breathing turn to a soft snore before closing his eyes. Soon enough, he was back in dreamland too.

"LUCY!" Happy shouted.

Natsu fell on the floor on his haste to get back to Happy. He could hear his best friend sobbing again. He quickly got up from the mess he got in and rushed to Happy's side.

Happy was thrashing on his hammock again. "No, Lucy, don't leave us!"

"Happy!" Natsu worriedly called. He was shaking Happy's body, hoping that he'll wake up soon. "Happy, it's okay, it's just a dream!"

Happy opened his eyes and quickly hugged Natsu. "Natsu! I saw her again. There was blood and her hand was cold." He continued to talk, describing the nightmare to Natsu.

Natsu felt pity for the little guy. He had to relive that moment again and again whenever those nightmares come back. "Happy." He rubbed his hand in circles on his furry back, as the little Exceed cried on.

Natsu is like this too, when nightmares come to him. He tries to stay strong and not break down in front of Happy and Lucy but it's both mentally and emotionally draining when he remembers and dreams about that incident. He knows from personal experience that words are not enough to quell the raging emotions inside anymore. There is only one solution to this.

"If you want, we can go visit Lucy right now." Natsu said. "If it will make you feel better, we can go to her."

Happy looked up again, his eyes unsure and weary. "She'll get mad if we visit her so late."

Natsu shook his head. "She'll understand if we explain it to her."

"Okay." The Exceed said meekly.

Natsu put on a shirt and got a blanket for Happy before they went out of their house. He carried Happy on his arms as the little guy continued to cry softly. Soon enough, they were knocking on Lucy's door.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out after knocking a few times. "It's us, Natsu and Happy." He knocked again before the door finally opened. They were greeted by a sleepy Lucy, wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Natsu?" she asked.

At the sound of her voice, Happy quickly leaped from Natsu's arms to Lucy's. "Lucy!" he cried.

Lucy stepped back, surprised by Happy's outburst. She gave Natsu a questioning look, asking what is happening.

Natsu sighed. "He's having nightmares again." He answered simply. He did not need to elaborate further since this was already the third time it happened this week.

"Oh, Happy." She looked down on her friend. "It's okay. I'm here." She said in her most comforting voice.

Happy nodded and finally stopped crying. "Lucy." he whispered. Fatigue took over and soon enough, he was sleeping again.

"Thanks Lucy, he finally calmed down." Natsu said. "Do you mind if I leave him tonight with you?" he asked her.

Lucy shook her head. "You stay here too. It's late anyway. Let's get inside."

"Okay." Natsu followed them inside her apartment. They went straight to her bedroom. "Can Happy sleep with you on the bed? I can sleep on the floor."

Lucy looked at him confusedly. "Why are you like this? Natsu, you can sleep on my bed too." She smiled at him. "You know he'll sleep better with the two of us."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

Lucy nodded. She carefully laid Happy's sleeping form on her bed. She looked up to Natsu one last time before climbing on her sheets. She lay beside Happy, her body facing the sleeping cat.

Natsu got on the bed too, and settled on the opposite side. He turned to face her too and reached out to touch her hand. He quickly laced his fingers together with hers. "Thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome."

Natsu moved closer to Lucy and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Lucy, Happy."

Lucy sighed involuntarily at that. "Good night, Natsu, Happy."

"Good night." Happy mumbled in his sleep.

They all woke up in the next morning curled up against each other.


	5. I Got Stuck

**Title: I Got Stuck**

**A/N: **This is the second request fic for EmilyLovesManga. She requested for a story where Lucy gets stuck on a wall in a cave and gets trapped in an awkward position. I'm so sorry again it got late. I hope you like it my dear!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The writer of this story just have a very active imagination.

* * *

"It's got to be somewhere here now." Natsu said, moving his head around to sniff the air. He could smell the distinct scent of cave groundberries in air: a combination of citrus scent and strawberries with a mild hint of pineapple.

Lucy sighed, pausing on her steps. "You told us that half an hour ago."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

They have been inside in the cave for almost two hours already, looking for fruits. They're the secret ingredient for Mira's newest pastry dessert in the Fairy Tail. It was so popular among the members and local residents of Magnolia that their suppliers couldn't put up with their demands anymore. So now, Mira sent them out to help in the situation.

Unfortunately, these cave groundberries grow on dark places like this cave where they are now. The plant needs little sunlight and a lot of iron rich soil where it gets its distinct aroma that's very different from normal ground berries. She hated places like this but it was a mission so she had no choice.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped walking. She almost crashed against his back at his sudden stop. "There, I know they're on the other side of that." He said, pointing at the narrow passage on the wall in front of them.

Lucy looked at it. "Are you sure?' she asked skeptically.

Natsu nodded. "I can see shrubs with plenty of fruits there."

Happy flew ahead of them, stopping in front it. "Natsu's right!" The blue exceed said. "There are a lot of plants on the other side."

"Wait a minute. Are we going to pass through there?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"There's no other way around, right?" He started walking, following Happy to the passage.

Happy giggled, putting paw in front of his mouth. "Natsu, Lucy's worried she won't fit in there."

Lucy glared at Happy. "Are you insinuating I'm fat, Happy?"

Natsu laughed at them. "You can stay here and wait if you want, Lucy."

"No, I'm coming with you. I'll fit in there, you'll see." She said stubbornly.

She let Happy and Natsu first and they passed through the passage with ease. She soon followed them inside, but not without some difficulty. Her assets were squished that she had to wiggle her way through the passage. _"I should stay away from sweets for a while." _She thought to herself.

The knowing smirks on both Natsu and Happy's faces just rubbed more salt to her wounded pride.

"Shut up." She pouted at them. She stomped her way to the trees and immediately joined in the fruit picking. Soon enough, they got their magical bags filled with the little fruits.

She looked at both of her companions and nodded. "Let's get going."

Natsu and Happy nodded back and started to walk back. They first threw their bags out from where they are. If they have in them when they go through the passage again, the fruits inside will get crushed. Then Happy was got through the passage next followed by Natsu. She wanted to laugh when Natsu grunted as he struggled to push his body out.

"_Sweet revenge!" _she thought to herself. _"That's what you get for laughing at me earlier."_

She positioned her body sideways and prepared to pass through. She really wished she won't get into trouble again. It hurt before when her butt and chest were squished. She really needs to get back to working out soon. So with a deep breath, she took a step sideways, inching her way in.

When she thought she was almost out, butt and chest squished again, she got stuck. "No, no, no." She squirmed in her position but she really was stuck. She can't move at all.

"N-Natsu!" she called out. "I'm stuck!"

Both Natsu and Happy turned around to look at her. Of course their first reaction is laugh at her predicament.  
"Stop laughing and help me!" she whined. "I can't move at all and it's getting harder to breathe!"

That got Natsu and Happy moving. They quickly got to her and grabbed her hand. "On three?" Happy asked.

Natsu nodded. "On three." He said. "Lucy, you count okay?"

"Okay." She wanted to cry. Never have she been so humiliated like this in her life. Her voice was shaky when she started to count. "One, two, three!" Natsu and Happy tugged at her arm at three.

They pulled hard and managed to move her for a few inches. She had to tell them to stop because she didn't want to end up with a dislocated shoulder. "Wait! Stop!" she cried loudly. The boys quickly let go of her hand. "Just wait for a minute. You'll pop my shoulder of my body at this rate."

"Okay. Sorry Lucy." They said at the same time.

She smiled weakly at their apology. "I'm sorry I got stuck here too. Can you try again now?"

They grabbed her hand again and started to pull, with less force this time. After a few more grunting and pulling, her body was halfway out. Just a little more and she'll be free.

Then she heard a sound of fabric slowly ripping. It was her skirt. It got caught on one of the rocks on the wall and as her friends tried to pull her free, she could feel the tear getting bigger.

"Oh no, wait Natsu, Happy!" she called out in panic. More tearing sound.

"Why? You're almost out!" Natsu said. "One last time, Happy!"

As if her skirt wasn't enough, her shirt got caught too. The ripping sound got louder. "No, Natsu, wait!" she tried to stop them again. "My clothes got caught on the rock! They're ripping!"

"What?" Natsu asked before pulling again with Happy.

"I said – "

"RIP!"

The combined sounds of her shirt and skirt ripping filled the quiet cave. She emerged out of the passage with her clothes torn so badly. The rip on her shirt was on her chest, exposing half of breast and her stomach. Meanwhile her skirt was ripped just below her belt, leaving both her hips and legs bare for everyone to see. And to make matters worse, she landed in an awkward position on Natsu. His face was squashed in between her breasts while his hands landed on just above her butt.

"Lu-shee." Natsu whined, his voice muffled. He squirmed under her weight.

"Kids these days are so bold!" Happy snickered.

Lucy quickly moved away from Natsu, trying to cover herself with her hands. "Don't look!" She turned away from them, not wanting to show them her tears. She cried softly, her whole body shaking from embarrassment.

"Aw, don't cry Lucy." Natsu said. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before right?"

"Stay right there!" she shouted. "And you're not making me feel better by saying you've seen me naked before." She said after sniffling.

She heard Natsu sigh as he stepped closer. "Please Natsu –"

She stopped talking when she felt him wrap his vest around her. He clapped on her shoulder and said, "There, cover yourself with this first."

She looked up to him as she pulled the vest closer to her body. It smelled strongly of Natsu: cinnamon and cloves. A slight blushed crept up on her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should call on Virgo for clothes." He suggested, smiling sheepishly at her. He handed her key pouch next.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "Ask her for clothes, Lucy!"

Lucy nodded and quickly got Virgo's key. Her maid spirit appeared with some clothes ready. She quickly changed into them after asking both Natsu and Happy to turn around.

"Thanks Virgo." Lucy said before sending back Virgo to the Celestial Realm.

She walked slowly to where her friends were, thinking about how to apologize for shouting at them. She also needs to thank them to for helping her out.

"Guys, thanks for earlier." She started. "And I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just that it was embarrassing." She was fiddling with the hem of her new skirt.

"Nah, don't worry about." Natsu grinned at her. "We're used to it now."

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

"And here's you vest, Natsu. Thanks again."

Natsu accepted it and slipped it on again. "You're welcome."

"Say, how about I cook dinner for you guys tonight to thank you?" Lucy offered.

"Really?" Natsu asked excitedly.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I'll cook curry for you."

"But Lucy, if you don't go on a diet soon, you'll get stuck on your door!" Happy joked.

"Ah, no more dinner for you Happy!" Lucy said, winking at Natsu.

"Lucy, you're so cruel!"

They all came out of the cave laughing.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading! Btw, the fruit is totally imaginary. I got it from a site that generates random names and it got one for mythical plants. It's really helpful for writers!


	6. It Works on Him

**Summary: **Happy asks Natsu why he keeps on trying the Sexy Lucy Strategy against their enemies.  
**  
A/N: **An ideas struck me while I was rewatching ep 87 where Natsu tried to use the Sexy Lucy Strategy against Hughes. There must be reason why he keeps on trying to do it right?

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. This writer just happen to have a very active imagination where her precious OTP is involved.

* * *

Team Natsu's mission was to apprehend a group of thieves that pillaged the village where the client lived. Upon learning that the thieves were mostly men, Natsu suggested that they try again with the Sexy Lucy Strategy. Unfortunately, despite Lucy's diligence to act sexy and cute, their plan failed. In the end, they just used their magic to defeat their enemies. A few Fire Dragon's Iron Fists and Regulus Impacts later, the thieves finally surrendered. They brought those men to their client and collected full reward. Now they're on their way back to Magnolia.

"Ne Natsu, why do we always do the Sexy Lucy Strategy?" asked Happy. "It never works!"

"Hey!" Lucy felt insulted. "It's not my fault my sex appeal doesn't work on our enemies. I'm just not their type." She pouted as they continued walking.

"Well, men like sexy ladies, especially those with big racks, right?" Natsu answered Happy, gesturing the shape of boobs on his chest. "I was thinking if they get distracted, it will be easier to kick their butts."

"Natsu, that's just you." Happy commented, giggling. "Not everyone likes big chests."

"You two, stop talking about my chest!" Lucy admonished, blushing furiously. She stomped her feet and walked ahead of her companions.

"Man, I was really sure it'd work this time!" Natsu continued. "We even made her wear the maid costume."

Happy laughed even louder. "Natsu, you liiiike Lucy."

The dragon slayer was caught off guard. "Wha- What did you say?"

His blue companion smirked, his eyes sparkling playfully. "You liiiike Lucy, Natsu!"

"I-I don't!" Natsu denied, shaking his head violently. "Where did that come from?"

"Not all men like girls with big boobies, Natsu. That's just your preference." Happy answered. "You think the plan will work because if it's used against you, it will work right?"

Natsu was stunned. Did he really think it would work against their enemies because it will work on him? Suddenly, an image of Lucy in her maid costume crossed his mind. Imaginary Lucy winked at him, fingers on her shirt's collar. Slowly, the buttons on her dress shirt popped, exposing the smooth fair skin underneath. Teasing further, she slowly slid down a finger from her neck down to the top of her cleavage. Then she smirked at him and spoke in the sexiest tone. _"What does master want?"_

"Natsu, blood!" Happy exclaimed, pulling Natsu back to reality. "Your nose is bleeding!"

He touched a finger under his nose and true enough, blood was trickling from it. He pinched his nose and tilted his head a little to stall the bleeding. "What the-" He mumbled.

Happy's eyes sparked once more. "Did you just imagine something naughty, Natsu?"

"Wha- No!" he denied intensely. He could practically feel his face burning up from getting caught. "Who would think of Lucy doing sexy poses?" he mumbled.

Happy snickered, amused at his friend's denial. It was written all over his face plus the nosebleed was a giveaway. "I didn't say anything about Lucy, Natsu!"

The blue exceed laughed out loud as he watched Natsu's mouth drop and his face turn to the color of Erza's hair. He quickly took off and flew ahead towards Lucy.

"Lucy! Natsu got some pervy thoughts about you!" He tells her.

"HAPPY! GET BACK HERE!" Natsu shouted at the background.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
